Tarots
Tarots are a fairly powerful way to discover information about a linked player. To create the deck, you need to use the Rite of Engraving to create the Tarot Deck and the Ritual of Construction to create the Divination Table. In order to link the cards, you need to shift right click on either the air or the player you wish to view. Right click on a Divination Table that is within range of an altar to view what information the cards hold. The dye used in the rituals can be any dye. This page is a WIP, the meanings aren't currently accurate. Crafting The Tarot Table and Tarot Cards can only be crafted through a Ritual. Tarots There are a total of 21 Tarots that can be drawn, all based on the Major Arcana. The Nitwit (The Fool) * Gives general info on how powerful of a witch the player is The Witch (The Magician) * The player is cursed. The strength of the curse will appear on the card Enderman (High Priestess) * The player is infused with the End infusion Cat (The Empress) * ??? Ancient Guardian (The Emperor) * The player defeated at least one boss. The total number of different bosses will appear on the card (doesn’t count if the player summons death twice, for instance) Illusioner (Hierophant) * The player is skilled in potion brewing. The level? will appear on the card The Companions (The Lovers) * Suggestion for art: Cat, Wolf, and other Familiars all looking towards the center of the card * Normal: The player has at least one living familiar (Number displayed), and is in radius * Reversed: The player has at least one living familiar (Number displayed), and is not in radius The Mounts (The Chariot) * Suggestion for art: Horse, Mule, Alpaca, and Pig all looking away from each other. * Upright: The player has one or more pets that aren’t familiars. Number is displayed on the card. Silver Sword (Justice) * Normal: The player is being chased by hunters (hunters can spawn nearby, screaming is played during this) * Reversed: The player is a hunter. (Play screeching/banshee sound, close gui after todo) The Evoker (The Hermit) * The player is a spectre * The player is near a spectre (if reversed, screeching plays during this as well) The Diamonds (Wheel of Fortune) * The player has a fortune pending to be fulfilled. Upside down if the fortune is negative Iron Golem (Strength) * The player is infused with the Overworld infusion Zombie (The Hanged Man) * The player has at least one protection poppet. The number will appear on the card. Wither Skeleton (Death) * The player is infused with the Nether infusion Villager (Temperance) * The player has at least another witch in the coven. The number will appear on the card. Wither (The Devil) * The player has pacts/contracts with certain spirits (number of pacts represented in numbers) (Maybe the player has a contract with an imp) Enderdragon (The Tower) * This one is tricky. Very, very tricky. The Star (The Star) * The player has the Dream infusion The Moon (The Moon) * Normal: The player is a Vampire (Sounds of bats play during this as well, mixed with low growling) * Reversed: The player is a Werewolf (Loud howling plays during this as well) The Sun (The Sun) * The player is blessed. Stronghold (Judgement) * Somebody else tied a soul string to this player in the last X Minecraft days. Reversed if no one has tied a soul string to that player. The World (The World) * The player has fetishes nearby. Category:Concepts Category:Magic Category:Items